snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Nolan Reynolds
Nolan Michael Reynolds is a former Divination professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Among his other former titles are Junior Undersecretary to the Ministry and Vice President of the Hogwarts Board of Governors. Early Life Nolan was born on May 21st, 2041 to Charles and Pamela Reynolds. His mother was a muggle, but his father was a pureblood wizard, and since he was born Nolan was raised to protect his father's secret so they could continue to live in the muggle community. When he was five years old, his younger sister Eliza was born, and to this day they maintain a very close relationship. Nolan started muggle schooling with the other children his age in the neighborhood in order to learn his basic reading, writing and math skills. However, around the age of 10, Nolan began to act out, believing that it didn't matter if he got into trouble at school--he was just going to go to Hogwarts in a year anyways. He was constantly talking back in class, skipping school and eventually breaking to the school at night to vandalize the lockers. During one occasion, he and his friends were caught spray painting the walls, and Nolan's father had to come and Obliviate the headmaster and Nolan's friends to prevent him from getting expelled. As a result of this incident, Nolan was punished by being forced to stay home during his first year at Hogwarts. He was forced to continue his muggle education, while being taught the appropriate Hogwarts homeschooling curriculum on the weekends with his father. Hogwarts Education After one year of homeschooling, Charles concluded that Nolan was finally mature enough to rejoin his classmates at school. Upon arriving at school, Nolan was sorted into Hufflepuff and was a very intelligent student, excelling mainly in his Divination class. As he continued to take Divination classes, he found he was incredibly accurate in his predictions, and after a bit of research in the library, he found that he was distantly related to a medieval German Seer, although Nolan has never had his "Inner Eye" fully develop as much as he would have liked. In his fifth year, he had a dream that accurately depicted the name and the age of the man Eliza would marry 10 years later, as well as they date they were married. This remains his only significant prediction to date. During his sixth year, Nolan was picked as the male Hufflepuff prefect, however he dropped his prefect duties during his seventh year due to increasing anxiety about his upcoming NEWT exams. Also during his sixth year, he met Ginger Philips, who remained his girlfriend until they were married in 2073. After Graduation Nolan graduated with above average marks on his NEWTs, and for a number of months continued his studies on his own by buying numerous books about various subjects to read in his free time. His first few attempts at finding a job were unsuccessful, so he continued to live at home with his parents while reading Tarot Cards on the streets of Diagon Alley for a few extra galleons. His first job was working on Level 4 in the Spirit Division, so he could focus more on ghosts and spirits, which was another fascination of his. Three years later he transferred to the Department of Mysteries, where he bounced around different divisions until he settled in the Hall of Prophecies. Divination Professor In the spring of 2071, Nolan heard about an opening as Divination professor at Hogwarts, and immediately jumped at the chance to teach his favorite subject. Not only did he want to share his knowledge of his favorite subject with the students, but he secretly hoped that working with divination on a daily basis would bring out his Seer abilities and he could begin making real predictions for the Department of Mysteries. Many of his lessons focused on his favorite disciplines of divination - Tarot cards, crystal orbs and dream interpretation. Nolan's office was almost always open for students to come and talk to him, and he felt he made quite an impact on some of the students during his two years in the position. He held only one detention in his time there, punishing a student for breaking one of his crystal orbs with her carelessness. Unfortunately, Nolan's engagement to Ginger was crumbling quickly, and Nolan made the decision to leave in order to fix his relationship early into his second term, a move that many students and his colleagues questioned. While he missed the school and wished he could juggle both, he claims that leaving Hogwarts to save his relationship with Ginger was the best decision he ever made. Ministry of Magic Nolan and Ginger married on September 23rd, 2073. Ginger was still employed as a cook at The Leaky Cauldron, but it was not enough money to get by for the newlyweds, so Nolan applied for a position at the Ministry of Magic. To his surprise, he was offered the position of Junior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic, and immediately accepted. He was slightly dismayed, however, when he found that the Minster he would be serving was Lord Borr. After a year at his new position, he simply couldn't handle the stress of working under the horrible man and left his job yet again. After leaving his position at the Ministry, he began to worry that he would never have steady work due to the fact that he often got bored after a few years. However, one of the stores in the Alley went out of business, and he had enough money saved up to buy it at a dirt cheap price. Thus, Reynolds Secondhand Books was born. Board of Governors During the 2079 - 2080 school year, Nolan heard that the Hogwarts Board of Governors was looking to expand and was holding elections for members during the school term. Now that Nolan had settled into a comfortable life with Ginger and their daughter, Nolan decided to try his hand on the board and ran for election. During the first debate, he performed much worse than he anticipated and was in the bottom three candidates after polling. Because of this, he was dropped in a dunk tank reserved for the losers. After that embarrassing incident, he threw himself into his campaign, determined to come out on top in the next debate. During his campaign, Nolan used the slogan "Join my VISION for the future and vote for Nolan Reynolds!" playing on his Seeing abilities, however unbeknownst to many of his fellow candidates and the voters, Nolan's abilities as a Seer had all but vanished due to his lack of practice in Divination and his constant inability to remain in one field for long. Nolan was elected to the Board of Governors, and in Fall of 2081, he was promoted to Vice President of the Board. Publishing his 1st Book While Nolan enjoyed running his bookstore for many years, he began doing research and writing on one of his favorite subjects - crystal gazing. While researching his new book, his "Inner Eye" started to come back and he feels much more in tune with his "gift" now than he had in the past. His book, A Beginner's Guide to Crystal Gazing took off, and Nolan decided to sell the bookstore and return to work at the Ministry part time while living off royalties from his book. Appearance, Family Life and Hobbies Nolan has dark hair and bright blue eyes. He considers himself very fashionable and is almost always seen wearing a bowtie, cardigan, or checkered shirts. Another one of his favorite wardrobe items are his black rimmed glasses, which he does use to see but are more for appearance than anything else. Nolan is still relatively close with both of his parents, and is the godfather to his sister's daughter and his niece Camilla. Nolan is very close to his cousin Sam McDean as well, and was often found joking around with him on Level 1 or at the pizza parlour arcade when he was Junior Undersecretary. Nolan has another cousin, Daniel McDean, whom he is not on friendly terms with. In his free time, Nolan continues to enjoy reading tarot cards and gazing into crystal orbs. He still enjoys reading and actually misses grading papers from time to time. Ginger often jokes that he is more protective of his crystal orbs than he will be of his own children someday. Another hobby of Nolan's is painting, which goes back to the days when he used to break into the school and vandalize the walls. Nolan and Ginger lived above the bookstore for many years, but once Nolan's book was published, he was able to sell the flat and the store and move to Swiss Cottage, where his family could live in a large home and everyone could get their own room. Ginger recently had their last child, Gemmie, and their first child Scarlett is currently attending Hogwarts, making them proud as a star student in Hufflepuff house. Category:Divination Category:Professors Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hufflepuff Category:Board of Governors Category:Seer Category:Class of 2059 Category:Half-Blood Category:Staff Category:Prefects Category:Alumni